


瓶中鱼

by linxiaofan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linxiaofan/pseuds/linxiaofan
Summary: 架空向，全员文学青年BE
Relationships: Jackal Kuwahara/Marui Bunta, Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji, Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 9





	瓶中鱼

1.  
真田弦一郎想不到，再次见到仁王雅治会是在葬礼之后。  
当时正下着小雨，告别仪式后真田从那闷沉的房子里出来，在融成一片的湿冷中努力吸入着空气，有些恍惚的时候看到不远处打着伞的仁王。  
他们找了附近的咖啡店，气氛安静得和谐，两个人像是累极，一言不发地靠在柔软的沙发上。  
他们年轻的时候性格相距极大，早早就将对方划在了不好相处的列表里。但是两个人都已经不年轻了，甚至某种意义上已经是这座城市的“高级居民”。时间一年一年地过去，过去的经历给他们留下同样的沉默和沉重，现在他们因为好友的离世分享着同样的悲痛——他们一直都有着同样的痛苦。  
“我们八个人。”仁王先开的口，“只剩我们两个了。”  
“不。幸村还活着。”  
仁王看见真田脸上那种熟悉的坚定，太多的情感汇成一种疲倦笼罩了他。

2.  
他们有太多可谈的了，真田想，他们同一年进入大学，在同一个文学社里呆了三年，在要毕业的时候一起成为历史的牺牲者。但是现在他们都达成了难得的默契，一致沉默着，因为只要一开口，这种用力维持的平静消沉就会马上奔向另一个极端。  
仁王的脸上早已经没有了三十年前的神采，但那早在三十年前就已经一瞬消失，现在这张脸上布满疲惫，不安，愧疚。  
前几天真田收到邮件，上面宣告着柳生比吕士的死亡，他将那几行字反反复复读了几遍，只觉得屏幕太亮，上了年纪的眼睛一阵阵发痛。他止不住难过，却又觉得替他感到解脱。  
他认识柳生是在大一刚开学的诗会上，那时柳生穿着得体的礼服站在礼堂中央，伴着音乐用英文朗诵着拜伦的《Fare thee well》，从那以后，大学四年里医学系的柳生同学跟“绅士”紧紧联系在了一起。  
“柳生会成为一名优秀的医生。”这是当时所有人都相信的。但是余下的生活里，柳生却被关在市郊的精神病院里做着病人，真田有时会去看望他，会看到他是如何一点点失去生命气息，看到人们如何把一个正常人改造成为精神病患。

3.  
沉默还在继续着，两个人像互相面壁的小学生。  
四十年前——对于还活着的人来说，听起来太遥远了。  
四十年前这个国家发生着什么——泡沫经济的碎裂，迷茫无措的人们，与之而来的是诗歌和文学的鼎盛时期。但是四十年前还发生着什么，活着的人又怎么能毫不偏颇地说明白。  
四十年前，真田和幸村刚刚进入立海大学，这所老牌名校的文学社在全国都享有着不可忽视的地位。在那种精神无处安放的时代，有人甚至说在立海大学“随手拽个人都是要出书的”。  
他和幸村大一便进了文学社，或者他们就是因为文学社而选择了这所大学。十八岁的真田要比现在的他多了太多的非理性，这些无法排解的热情就在他的笔下化成了一首首叙事抒情长诗。在入社申请要提交的作品部分，他写：  
“……  
九个太阳砸在冰面上  
光线垂直，长风吹海  
露出了爱人的眼睛  
……”。  
那个爱人就是幸村精市，开学前一天在神奈川的海边他们亲吻，真田看到他雾气氤氲的眼睛。  
他们在小学就认识，然后一起长大，在大学开学的前一天他们成为恋人。  
幸村和真田是不同的，他温和尖锐，冷静疯狂，他的诗里都是真田纠缠不清的幻象和隐喻。但是他们还是相爱着，即使知道这在当时的年代只能被称作离经叛道。

4.  
他们在文学社最先注意到的是柳莲二，当时这个沉默的少年坐在诗社的讨论会角落里，一边面无表情地听着前辈们的争辩，一边拿着黑色的笔记本记着什么，然后在快要散会的时候将他们达成的结论全部推翻。  
在那时真田就隐隐约约预感到他们会一起为当时茫然的社会促成些什么，幸村也一定是这样想的——他转头去看幸村时，发现他因这无意义的讨论而逐渐黯淡的眼神中划过一束光。  
柳和他们同级，是英语系的学生，擅长写一些清新自然的短诗。幸村和柳几乎称得上一见如故，也因为如此，真田和柳熟络起来。在开学最初的几星期，他们三个一起逃掉了诗社里那些无聊的讨论会，在幸村租住的房间里谈天说地。真田和幸村没有刻意向柳隐瞒他们的关系，柳察觉后也没有什么惊讶。  
“社会早应该改变了。”柳依旧神色平静地说。“异性恋、同性恋，嚼来嚼去，怪无聊的。”  
这些话在今天看似乎稀松平常，但是四十年前社会已经有向闭塞极端发展而去的兆头，露出来的一片和谐，但沉在下面的涌动着随时将异端切掉的暴躁。

5.  
在柳说过那些话不久，大学里忽然增加了一批保安，门口的通知栏贴着公告说是为了帮助解决现阶段的失业问题。但是几乎每个学生心里都清楚，这是在针对隔壁大学近期发生的学生动乱。那些每天在校园里游荡着的警卫，带着敌对的眼睛盯着正常上放学的学生。  
学生们，或者说是那个时期的学生们，总是带着一种叛逆的劲头，这种刻意增加的防备反而使校园内部的冲突增多起来。  
真田，幸村和柳他们对当时的局面感到不安，社团的活动都暂时停办，校园里禁止聚集停留，警卫们曾经多是最无赖的一批人，看到好欺负的学生总要刻意找学生的茬。  
“喂，别看他是外国人就刻意刁难他！”  
真田和幸村刚下课，到食堂门口的时候看到一群人乱糟糟地吵着，最中央是三个警卫和一个红头发青年，旁边站着一个光头的外国人。  
“进食堂要拿学生证什么的，我们学校可从来没有这种规定。”  
“我说有就有，你添什么乱！”一个警卫涨红着脸，抬起手就要向那个红发青年打去，但被刚刚一直站在旁边的外国人钳住手臂，一点也动弹不得。  
另两个同伙看到尊严受到了挑战，从旁边抄起棍子打算开打，但是一个被真田锁住手腕，一个被幸村绊倒在地，刚刚看着的学生也围上来，三个警卫看形势不利，骂骂咧咧地跑远了。  
围观的学生们逐渐散开，进了食堂。  
“非常感谢。”刚刚沉默着的外国人开口说，“我是国际经济系的胡狼桑原。”  
“什么嘛，我还以为你语言不通。”红头发的青年眨了眨眼，“丸井文太，文学系。”  
真田和幸村对面前的青年有一些印象。  
在文学社第一次那场无聊的讨论会上，几个前辈神色陶醉地叫嚷着老一套的想法的时候，丸井吹的泡泡糖忽然破裂，清脆地打断了那攀向高潮的对话。  
———“柠檬味炸弹，够天才吧？”  
“多谢啦，幸村君，真田君。”丸井在他们介绍自己之前先说出了他们的名字，然后又接上了自己的补充，“你们的作品文学社里很有名哦。”

6.  
在丸井的介绍下，他们又认识了同样是文学系的仁王雅治，仁王雅治又把打算加戏剧社的柳生给拉来了文学社。幸村家里开的三人会谈变成了七个人，七个人即使性格相差许多，但也不妨碍他们展开激烈又冷静的讨论。校园里因为学生日益累积的不满，警卫逐渐解雇了下去，他们谈论的话题也逐渐回到文学那些飘着的东西上。  
年尾校际的文学竞赛上，幸村真田柳三个人的作品占领了诗歌类一二三等奖，“立海大三巨头”的名声便逐渐传开。小说类仁王柳生丸井也获了不同的奖，胡狼桑原因为参与组织比赛而没有参加。  
这种获奖似乎有着更深的意义。他们几个人的作品更多代表着一种流行着的新文学，之前一板一眼的文学格式即将被遗弃，之前获奖作品一定要去和政治接轨的潜规定也随之消失。  
升上大二后，七个人都选择继续留在了文学社，开始筹备了一本有关“新文学”的杂志，最后名字定为《一瞬之光》，发刊词他们反反复复修改过，最后删得只剩一句话：

“火红而不见天日的固体呈现于眼前，  
一瞬之光将它刺穿。”

真田再回头看着一切的时候，总觉得都些许带着讽刺意味，那束光随着夜晚的到来显得愈发明亮，但是也仅仅是一瞬而已，时间短暂得只能将他们刺穿。

7.  
文学社招新的时候，大概是因为所谓“新文学”的鼓舞，接到的报名表数目甚至比往年还要多了不少，他们七个人组成了组去面试。真田幸村柳负责面试诗歌组，接近尾声的时候，一个一头卷发的青年把一整摞笔记本摔在他们几个人面前。  
“切原赤也，英语系一年级。”切原哼了一声，“我是来当文学社社长的。”  
幸村带着笑意看着满身活力的后辈，柳扶了扶额，显然是早见过这个直系学弟。  
“报名表！”真田皱紧了眉头看着他。  
“不。。。不好意思，弄丢了。”刚刚还气焰高涨的切原被这中气十足的一声吓到，“不过，不过。。。”  
“这本，这本，还有这本。”切原从那高高的一摞里抽出几本，递给他们，“哈，看完你们就赶紧让位给我吧。”  
真田接过的是一本短篇小说的合集，里面字歪歪扭扭地写着，还时不时蹦出几个错别字，在他第一篇还没有看全的时候，听到了幸村的声音。  
“意境不错。”  
“那是当然，我可是。。。”  
“但是几首短诗意象重复的太多，词语也太过单调，比如这首，一首二十多字的短诗出现两个‘金黄’。”  
切原从椅子上弹起来，前倾着身子看向幸村指向的地方，瞬间脸涨得通红，动了动嘴唇没说出话来。  
“你的散文与其说是散文，不如说是精心装扮的‘异体’。”柳合上了笔记本， “散文之所以是散文，就在于它不在效果的外溢，而在效果的内涵上下功夫。”  
“我。。。”  
“你的小说过于注重情节了。”真田揉了揉太阳穴，其实这个后辈写的还可以，连贯度、人物塑造还有主题表现都能让人眼前一亮，只是欠缺了描写的细致，“而且错字太多，太松懈了。”  
真田说完这些，刚才还仰着头进来的学弟一点点蔫了下去，眼圈甚至还开始泛红。  
“当然还是要比其他人好上。。。。”  
柳没有说完。切原重新抱起了自己的一摞作品，瞪圆了眼睛看着他们，咬着牙说，“你们，谁会加入你们这种社团！”  
说完这句话后，他便跑了出去，门被用力地甩在身后。

8.  
周末他们又聚在了幸村家，柳过来的时候还带着一脸别别扭扭的切原。  
“我是来教给你们我的文学理念的。”  
真田不由得又皱紧了眉头，幸村坐在他旁边，笑着轻轻握了下他的手。  
“用不着这么严肃吧。”

切原赤也算得上是英语系大一的风云人物，这个填错了志愿的学生，在开学第一周就用自己极差的基础让所有人记住了他。  
“当时根本没想到被录取到英语系啊。”把轮流给他补习的七个前辈逼到绝望地步后，切原干脆把头埋进了语法书里，“只觉得能进立海大学就好了。”  
“赤也，不如考虑一下转专业吧。”柳整理了一下心情，提出了自己的建议。  
“不要。”切原坐直了身子，“我就要做英语系学生，哼哼，英语，小菜一碟。”  
仁王揉了揉那一头卷发，柳生从学生会的文件袋里抽出转专业申请表放在他的桌角。

9.  
那段时间杂志的运营逐渐到了正轨，学校给他们分了一间教室和一笔启动资金。为了节省经费，印刷厂的封皮都是统一印好，在新一期的杂志发行前，他们所有人就要跑到这个房间来，在一本本杂志封皮上写上期号。  
随着期号的增加，他们开始收到一封封校园内部的稿件，杂志的主要内容终于不是靠他们内部写文章，但是稿件的质量总是参差不齐，几个人课下的时间都留给了审稿定稿。桑原在审稿方面仿佛有着特殊的天赋，在当时他们发的问卷里，他选出的那几篇稿子总是得票最多。  
“是不是你施了什么魔法啊？”丸井看着每次相似的投票的结果，终于忍不住问出了口。  
“可能是因为发型吧。”桑原不好意思地笑了笑，“有一个前辈告诉我这样可以更有灵感。”  
“欸？真的吗？”切原伸手摸了下自己的头。

10.  
那段时间是为数不多的宽松时期。但经济就破碎着，政府出台了一个个政策，最后都很难挽回什么，一切像一滩死水一样伏在那里。  
国内风言风语越来越多，买到的报纸总会用一整面来歌颂“团结”，真田看了一眼，随手团了团扔进了垃圾桶。  
他们已经大三了，按照社团之前不成文的规定，平时社团的运作都留给了切原和后辈负责，但是杂志都还是靠他们在运行，幸村则还是社长，真田还是副社长。  
社会在积攒不满，这一点在稿件里看得更清楚，学生们或多或少都在作品中流露出抱怨。  
他们八人不是没有讨论过这件事，但是大家不欢而散。当时幸村和柳他们主张在杂志中选进一些激进的想法，但是真田和柳生还是持观望的态度，他们从不同的出发点吵得不可开交，切原和桑原看着两边气得不行，忙着转移话题，最后谁也不能说服谁。  
真田能够理解他们的想法，或许是他内心也是那样想，但是受家里公务员父母的影响，那时他还是选择相信社会要稳定。  
那期《一瞬之光》定稿的时候删掉了一篇激进思想的文章，但社会却不会因这微小的变化而稳定下来。北海道已经开始有工人游行的发生，学校要求把各个社团的社长聚在一起，每个月开一次思想教育会议。幸村对这个不屑一顾，干脆一次都没有去过，每次的思想教育会都会把幸村当成反面典型说个不停。  
等年底的文学竞赛时，幸村的作品第一次什么奖都没有得。不仅幸村，其他几人的作品也是初筛就一致筛掉，桑原听组织比赛的后辈说起过，是学校上面发的通知，不仅如此，只要是在讨论时局的都要筛掉。  
“获奖成为了耻辱。”当时校园里传着这样的话。  
幸村没有多说什么，毕竟越来越紧的风声才是让他们真正担心的事情。神奈川在元旦的时候也有了小规模工人游行，但是很快被政府平息下去。学校里四处游荡的警卫又重新出现，这次没有任何的解释。书店和图书馆里能见到的外国书籍越来越少，英语系的柳向他们提起过阅读材料要等学校统一发，在幸村家谈论的话题也逐渐变得沉重。  
真田的想法也在被转变，他感觉他们都在被逼向未设想的极端。  
柳那天拿了一本《斜阳》，在安静中缓缓地念出了声音。  
“人是为爱和革命而生的。”

11.  
“人是为爱和革命而生的。”  
真田在回到学校后，看到校门口的通知栏写着的大字公告，忽然好像能听到柳的声音。  
上面写着对柳和切原的惩罚，而惩罚的原因是“不正当关系”有辱校风校纪。  
真田看着那五个字感到抑制不住的寒冷和愤怒。

学校要求召开检讨会，就在曾经柳生诗朗诵的大礼堂里。检讨人员不止柳和切原，还有几个混在工人游行里的学生。切原想要去和领导大吵一架，柳倒是十分顺从地替他答应了。  
“毕竟就是讲讲怎么‘崇洋媚外’地搞了同性恋。”柳自嘲地笑笑。

那天的检讨会他们都在，柳穿着颇为正式的西装先走上了台，不大不小的音量说：  
“我和切原赤也是恋人关系，不过我们什么错也没有。”  
台下一片哗然，第一排的校领导皱紧了眉头。  
“我选择怎么做，说什么话，爱什么人，是我的自由。”  
校长站起来，有人从后台把柳的麦克风关掉，切原在台下愣住红了眼睛，周围的人开始大喊，那些积攒了的愤怒、混乱最后都变成了大喊。  
切原甚至听不清他们在喊什么，他站起来和台上的柳对视，他听不到柳的声音，但是看到柳对他笑，嘴型是“我爱你”。

12.  
柳自杀了。  
柳第二天没有来上课，报警后搜寻了很久，有人说在海边看到过他，然后打捞出了尸体。  
检讨会过后晚上柳来幸村家，说自己被开除，以后不知道什么时候能相见，所以把笔记本留给他当纪念。  
在得知失踪消息的那天，幸村借着傍晚有限的阳光，翻开扉页，上面用一惯工整的笔迹写着名字，还写着两句话：

“整个世界埋得深了，  
埋在我们的身上。”

切原很少说话了，他从柳的家里抱回了一堆书稿，不眠不休地开始一篇篇整理。他们剩下的几个人被悲痛哽住了喉咙，幸村之后忽然发起了高烧，迟迟不见好，真田住在他家方便照顾，某天早上幸村抓住真田的手。  
“弦一郎，革命要开始了。”  
真田看向他，他的眼神恢复了清明。

13.  
柳去世后，学校竭力封锁了消息，试图抹杀掉这个人的存在。幸村几个人开始策划着下一期的杂志，他们要用一整期《一瞬之光》来放柳的诗。曾经发表过的，没发表过的，都被切原从数本笔记本里整理出来。幸村本意让切原作序，但切原蠕动着嘴唇，低着头，羞耻般地，从太久没有说过话而嘶哑的嗓子挤出一句话。  
“我写不出来了。”  
几年后的真田才完全能理解当时切原的感受，他可以拿起笔，他的心中都是要表达的东西，但是却无从下笔，他看见的整个社会早都熔成了一个头尾相接的圆环，没有一丝下笔的空间。

柳自杀后的一个月，校园里跳楼的人数激增，学生张开双臂，从不同的教学楼楼顶飞下来，摔成肉块。警卫更多了——把守着天台，用铁锹铲着尸体，用更加敌对的眼光看着他们。  
校园里漫着淡淡的血腥味。已经进了三月，天气转暖，天空却总是阴沉，人们的脸灰白僵硬，哭声也喑哑下去。  
幸村坐在教室里，窗外又传来一声闷响和躁动，他开始写序：

“这一年春天的雷暴  
不会将我们轻轻放过。”

14.  
学生运动还是发生了。  
引爆一切的是《一瞬之光》的停办。新一期杂志在校园里开始传播后，学校锁住了曾经分给他们的教室。  
学生开始大规模罢课，学校的管理开始趋向失灵。谁都不想再去忍受挥之不去的血腥味，不想再忍受永远活在眼睛下的生活，不想忍受思想教导、限制和禁锢。学生们从压抑的绝望中摆脱出来，像第一次发现自己的生命一样发泄愤怒和诉求——追求自由，平等，甚至仅仅是在追求发泄本身。  
将这些学生组织起来的是他们七个人，从设计文稿，印刷传单，联合其他社团，其他学校，规划游行，都是他们七个人。这种小儿科的方法在贫乏的四十年前，召集了近万人。因为理性已经殆尽了，理性被人们用于压抑绝望，早早地被消耗光。  
切原也重新燃起了劲头，他的眼睛总是通红的，仿佛有用不完的精力。  
“如果柳前辈能等两个月，他一定会看到希望。”  
切原用确定的语气对他们说，在他自己的想法里，他在做一件能够救回柳的事。  
但真田心里清楚地知道，柳是等不来黎明的，柳把自己选中为拉开夜幕的人。总有人要用生命吹响革命的号角，柳知道这个道理，所以他做了第一个献祭者。

15.  
游行在四月的清晨。  
切原扛着旗走在最前面，后面是浩浩荡荡的队伍，他们喊着口号，从立海大学的门口一直走到政府门口。  
一切并不顺利，先是警察来轰赶他们，但是没有用处，队伍反而在壮大。一周后东京调来了军队，拿着枪围着政府门前的几条街。  
政府开始缓和语气，承诺要规范大学管理，重视学生人权，鼓励文化发展，一切都露出了曙光。  
但幸村的身体从这时候开始出现问题，总是反反复复地低烧，真田想要让他尽快去医院检查，但是他总是推拖着说只是因为最近太累。

学生的愤怒即将平息，游行的人数在减少着。真田和切原吵了一架，他建议要减少游行次数，让社会开始恢复正常运转，切原则仍是激进派的一员，认为要等到政府完全屈服。  
真田和他讲不通道理，气得恨不得要跟他打一架，可是当他真正认真看着切原的脸的时候，忽然像窒息一样失去了力气。  
“你完全都理解不了我。”切原直视着他的眼睛。  
这个曾经最有活力的后辈在几个月之间暴瘦，眼眶深凹着，眼睛因为血丝显得赤红。  
——就像一个临死的恶魔。  
真田感到隐隐的不安，却没有想到这莫名冒出来的比喻成了现实。  
切原在第二天游行的时候和军队发生了冲突，情绪激动再加上长期的高血压，突发脑溢血，送到医院的时候就已经没有了呼吸。  
真田不由得瘫倒在地上，因为愧疚和痛苦感到一阵阵干呕，仿佛有人把手伸进了喉咙里搅动着，他发不出声音，但又觉得听到了自己含糊的哭声。

16.  
幸村知道了切原的死讯，久久没有回过神来。  
真田用尽全身的力气抱紧了他，他们想要把彼此揉进自己的身体里。在柳的尸体被打捞出来的时候，他们也是这样抱着的，仿佛大脑的一切都已经停摆，只剩下这最后一种本能，世界上只剩这一种活下去的方式。他们的身体出现了巨大的洞，呼啸的风从中穿过，他们只能把对方越抱越紧，因为彼此是世界上唯一有触感的实体。  
切原的告别仪式如期举行，会场安静冷清，切原的父母并不想让太多人参加，但还是允许了他们六个人看切原最后一眼。  
仪式结束后他们走出会场，仍旧有游行的队伍从门口经过。一阵疲惫涌上幸村的全身，他抬眼看向天空，厚重云层的间隙终于开始透过阳光，在这微弱的温暖中他扯了扯嘴角，然后忽然软了身体，从台阶上栽倒下来。

幸村很快被送到最近的医院，检查后医生说要做手术，但是目前国内成功率几乎为零。同时幸村脱力低烧的症状还在加重，无奈之下幸村父母联系了法国的医院。  
真田几乎住在了医院里，其他人也没有办法再像之前一样静下心来继续自己的生活。他们都太害怕失去，他们不想再去失去任何一个人。  
幸村把柳的笔记本留给了真田，他知道这可能是他们最后一次见面，他有太多话想要跟他说，可是看到他的时候又觉得说什么都没有必要。  
真田握住他的手，声音沉稳而令人安心。  
“我会等你回来。”

17.  
他们八个人，现在变成了五个人。他们看着彼此疲惫的脸，知道很快全部都要结束，即使没有喜悦和幸福，一切都将画上句点。  
但是从某一点开始，本该结束的运动慢慢地向他们控制之外发展而去。  
学生内部开始出现了激进派编造的谣言，说切原并不是病死，而是被军队开枪打死。当天并没有枪声，切原的身体也完完整整，没有枪伤的痕迹。但就是这样没有任何根据的谣言重新点燃了学生的怒火，甚至比之前更加激烈，游行又变得人数众多。  
真田他们想要平息谣言，终止这种被刻意利用的怒火，这在刚开始确实起到了作用。可是长时间没能平息的学生游行终于激起了社会对政府的不满，激进派与工人联系，接下来爆发了更加大规模的罢工和工人游行，而诉求目标则尖锐地指向了社会性质。  
一切都脱离了轨道。  
工人和学生开始对军人动手殴打，政府门前终于响起了枪声。偌大的城市像是在经历一场实力相差巨大的战争，血腥味重新蔓延，樱花却因为鲜血而开得格外绚烂。

18.  
“我们失败了。”  
即使不用看后面，真田也心知肚明。他用钢笔在信纸上写下这几个字，每一个笔划都在割破他的神经。  
他每天晚上都从噩梦惊醒，睁着眼直到能从窗户看到外面人数一点点变少的队伍，稍微大一点的声音都会让他联想到枪声，进而禁不住去想会死掉多少人。  
他们每个人几近热烈虔诚地盼望着一个结束，即使知道结束后迎来的仍是闭塞的社会和未知的惩罚。  
在这段时间真田处在完全的痛苦中，严重的神经衰弱折磨着他，愧疚、自责，以及未来仍是一片困苦的社会，这些在他眼前纠缠到一起，呈现出一片割不破的黑暗。  
但他要等幸村回来。等待幸村几乎成了他活着的唯一希望。

19.  
六月，一切画上了终点。  
真田不知道幸村在法国能不能得到消息，从他走之后他一封信都没有收到，他写的信也无法寄出，他不知道他的手术成功没有，有没有后遗症，会不会因为日本国内的消息感到难过。  
学校恢复了运行，因为他们没有参与后期的动乱，政府为了安抚学生，真田柳生仁王丸井只是记了大过。  
但桑原被抓进了监狱，即使他早已经入了本国国籍，却依旧跟着几个外国人一起关进监狱。七月初桑原被定罪，不久后在狱中自杀。  
他们得知后沉默了许久，疲惫和麻木深入他们的骨髓。他们想要有一种仪式祭奠，最后他们在柳自杀的那片海边买了一堆酒，喝到凌晨，最后大家控制不住地痛哭流涕，看着要升起的太阳，一起向海里走去。  
真田那时候好像产生了幻觉，他看到幸村的眼睛，看到他招手。海水拍在他的脸上，一下子让他清醒。他急忙拉住身边的仁王，打了他一拳，仁王反应过来，他们两个一人拖一个，把很快要沉下海底的柳生和丸井拽到沙滩上。

20.  
柳生和丸井并没有什么大碍，只不过因为喝了太多酒一直昏迷到了晚上。这件事情很快传到了柳生的医生父母那里，他们坚持说柳生已经精神失常，将他送到了精神病院。  
恢复正常校园生活之后，真田常在周末去看他，他不知道柳生现在的生活算好算坏，有时他想自己已经失去了评价的能力，有时他又觉得自己的境况与柳生并无不同。  
当年年底的时候，真田才得知，柳生父母将柳生送进精神病院并不是因为他试图自杀，而是因为他向父母坦白了和仁王之间的关系。柳生是不会主动跟他说起这些的，可是那被束缚带绑在床上的已经不是柳生，床上的人看到真田便要先流泪——他已经是一个真正的精神病患。  
真田没有和别人说起过柳生入院的原因，但他想之后柳生也会跟别人哭诉。仁王会反反复复变几个哄小孩的魔术，他走了之后，真田看到柳生控制不住地哭出声。

生命的目的究竟是什么。真田重新听到自己的询问。  
是去忍受，去煎熬，去剥除一切骄傲，去见证其他生命的消逝。  
真田闭上眼睛不愿去想。  
马上要过去一年，他都没有听到有关幸村的任何消息。

21.  
毕业的时候，真田丸井仁王被叫到办公室进行思想教育，在结束的时候他们被强迫答应去贫困地区支教十五年。  
真田去的地方最为偏远，下了火车坐客车，再跟着村长走了几个小时才到了村子。那里的小学在他去之前六个年级只有两个教室，两个老师，几十个学生。  
真田每天上午上课，下午再被拉去下田，但晚上还是睡不着。在这里幸村找不到他，他也接不到幸村的消息。他闭上眼会想到没有人听课的课堂，贫穷而堕落的村子，他们曾经想要在这样的国家争取自由。  
在真田到这个村子的一个月后，他房子的锁被撬开，房间里被翻得乱七八糟，值钱一点的东西丢了。他回来后像疯了一样翻找，最后在村里的土路边找到了柳的笔记本。那一瞬他气得浑身发抖，冷静下来想到还有未来的十五年，他陷入无法摆脱的绝望。  
从那一瞬起他意识到惩罚才刚刚开始，他所信仰的一切东西都会被这个村庄毁灭得一干二净，他今年二十二岁，十五年后他已经三十七岁，即使再返回城市也完全和社会脱轨。  
于是真田把发放的工资全部用来买酒，晚上他回到破旧的房子里，喝得烂醉，枕头下放着柳的笔记本，梦里会梦见幸村。  
他梦见柳没有死，切原没有死，他们没有流血地完成了变革，幸村治好了病从法国回来，他们生活在开放的社会里。  
或者他会梦见他和幸村做爱，在海里，在云里，在除了这所村庄的任何地方，他们变换着姿势，因为愉悦放肆地叫着。  
他不活在这个村庄里，他活在他的梦中。

22.  
真田回到神奈川的时候三十七岁，因为酗酒看起来像个老人。  
父母在前几年去世，他暂时住在哥哥家。哥哥已经五十多岁，之前在政府里发展不错，因为真田的缘故现在还在做小职员。  
所有的悲欢都已成灰烬。  
真田回去后不知道怎么和旧友取得联系，于是他过着和之前一样的生活，喝酒睡觉，他的情感在麻木之外还多了一味羞耻，于是他喝得更多，他在哪都已经不重要，他只是活在梦中。  
直到有天他想起了柳生，他笨手笨脚地出门，去了之前的那家精神病院，他不知道十五年过去后柳生是不是还在那里。  
他在护士站用姓名查到病房后，甚至不知道该有怎样的心情。  
柳生看到他先是茫然了一下，然后抓着他的手告诉他，报纸上写丸井在支教期间被村民打死，他接到幸村的信说幸村在法国回不了国，他现在就住在巴黎文士街。  
真田颤抖着嘴唇问信在哪里，柳生却找不到。直到过几天见到丸井，他才清楚地意识到柳生已经完全精神失常，他和自己一样，都活在想象中。

23.  
真田从医院回来后开始戒酒。  
他的记忆走马灯一样地转，他看到他们刚进大学的时候，看到他们在幸村家里的时候，看到十几年前的一切一切，直到都定格在幸村的那双眼睛。  
在病房的时候，真田就是看着这双眼睛，对他说“我会等你回来”。

真田再次恢复意识时候看到医院的白色墙壁，他对过去的几天毫无印象，从哥哥的口中得知因为戒断综合征，他失去理智地从楼梯上滚了下来。  
真田重新闭上眼睛，恍惚间他看到那长且狭窄的楼梯，他痛苦又困难地从中掉落。他剧痛的眼睛看到了楼梯的尽头，那没有门，外面亮着的光让他看不清新的世界。

24.  
他开始着手申请研究生。  
幸村一定还活着，他只是无法回国。他需要让幸村找得到他，他要让幸村知道把信寄向哪里。  
真田大学学的法律，成绩一直很好，但是因为荒废的时间和不小的年纪，他复习起来还是有些吃力，最后在一年半后成功申请上了立海大学的研究生。  
四十一岁的时候真田毕业，互联网发展迅速，他在网上搜索“幸村精市”，却一无所获。  
接下来几年真田在学术界已经有了一定的名气，他在立海大学任教，和其他老师一起出过几本教材，接受过一些采访，但是因为过去经历的原因，没有办法出国。  
他上完课后总是要绕远去看收发室门前的黑板有没有写自己的名字，每天醒来后都会仔细查看自己的邮箱。  
他却只在邮箱里看到丸井和柳生的讣告。

25.  
仁王喝完了咖啡，拿起脚边的雨伞和他道别。  
真田回过神来回应，转过头看到街边雨已经停了下来，阴沉了一上午的天空却没有放晴的意味。  
他恍惚地觉得这些像一场大梦。此刻他脑袋清明，好像正处在大二的中午，他提早到在咖啡馆等待着即将下课的其他人，下课铃将要响起，他们很快就会碰面讨论杂志的创刊事宜。  
真田愣愣地看着窗外，暗色的玻璃映着他并未衰老的脸。

但他们所有人都会再次相遇。


End file.
